A HiJack story
by Jacky Frost
Summary: HiJack possible sex Jack is domanate. Moderen time, Pitch is a teacher that rules the night showering nightmares on all of the chlideren. Jack has no powers in the prologue. And Hiccup is wel..Hiccup. and there are more genres than listed -w- Astrid is in here on occasions
1. Prologue

Prologue  
_**This is your totally awesome captain speaking, and have supported HiJack for **_ _**three days and life rocks. Everything changed for the bestest for any fangirl. **_ _**This story will mostly in Jack's point of view. In the prologue Hiccup is 13 and **_ _**Jack is 18. This is gonna be a bit short so...Clashie sorry.. the settings is moderen time and its the beginning of winter. And if you listen to music when you read fanfiction listen to Monster by Paramore. Good song for this stuff.**_  
Hiccup was preparing for a school trip and he knew it as well as his lover Jack did..the eighteen year old brown haired dork he loved with all his heart. "Hiccup, I know you've been excited for this trip, but you can't leave me alone..I don't want to be alone again?.." Hiccup knew Jack would try that stupid trick. "Jack, you've lived seventeen years of your life without me. I don't think a week is going to kill you." The others called for Hiccup. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as he was kissed by the taller boy. "I have to go now. I'll see you soon alright?" Jack nodded and kissed Hiccup one more time before he let him go. As Hiccup and Toothless walked toward the Hiccup's other friends Jack called after them. "Take care of him, Astrid!" She nodded in annoyance before getting on the bus. _"Bye.._" Hiccup mouthed. Jack waved in response followed by a wink and a sly smirk that made the younger boy blush.

A week later: Hiccup returned home from his trip and stormed back to his neighborhood to be welcomed by their family and boyfriend. Hiccup had expected to see Jack in front of him welcoming him home with simple kiss one the lips for now, until they made it to their ledge. That's where they had serious make out sessions. Hiccup looked around the crowd to see I'd he could find his lover. Then he felt hid dad put his hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, my boy, there's something that you need to know. I-its about Jack.."He explained. Hiccup became very nervous. "H-he's playing a joke on me. I mean he does it all the time." His father shook his head knowing it wasn't going to be easy to tell his only son what happened.. "Come on, lets go inside where it's warm.."He nodded and followed his dad to the house.

"So where's Jack?" His father shook his head motioning him to sit. He continued to stand. "Son, I'm afraid to say, but there was an accident in the neighborhood. Apparently Jack had been involved. There were some strange men in the area..They say the men chased him into the woods, he supposedly tripped and fell into the lake then was trapped under the ice. Jack is dead, Hiccup..I'm sorry." Hiccup fell to his knees. "Wha- what? No...no, no, he cant be dead..he can't be." Tear were formed into small puddles on the hard wood of the living room. He continued to repeat those as he regained the strenght in his legs and made his way to his room continuing to cry. The pain in his chest was unbarable. Hiccup wished for death to take him from this world that was now a living hell in his eyes..

_**I wanted this to be short because I didn't want to give too much away. Leave a comment about the plot twist. This is Captain Thunder Clash signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Found

__**_  
Hi everypony this is your too ligit to quite captain speaking and I just wanted _****_to know if you enjoy the plot twist in the prologue. So leave a comment and tell me what you though. I'm putting this first chapter is gonna be in Hiccup's point of view. Each chapter will be in either Hiccup or Jack's point of view. This first one is in Hiccup's pov. Enjoy~ o-e ; you better_**.

Hiccup's Pov  
It's been two years since Jack died. It still hurts to think about it. The situation destroyed me..it crushed me mentally. The physical pain was just as bad..I would cut trying desperately to end the pain that fills my everyday life. I'm a sad pathetic piece of crap wasting away in the bathroom. I spent days regretting that day I left for my trip in middle school. Jack had lost of issues and I put my wants before his needs. I was too selfish and wasted a week away from him. My dad tried to get me to go to the funereal but strongly refused because I knew I would not have been able to handle it. I probably would have jumped in the coffin shaking and yelling at him, begging for him to touch me the way he always did when we were alone.. I could cry just thinking about it..but there was no time I had to clean myself up and go to school. First year of high school...fun..I hate it.

When I finished getting ready I said good bye to my dad and walked to school with Astrid. She welcomed me, but I shrugged it off. She knew better than to mess around during this time of the year. It was already bad enough I had to got to school she didn't have to make it worse. "So how's it been going, Hic?" Astird asked. I got in her face. "Don't call me that! You know Jack came up with that and he's the only one allowed to call me that!" I growled.

She put up her hands and pushed me away gently. "I know I'm sorry. I just wanted to lift your spirits a bit, you know..Hiccup, you've been depressed for too long. I'm saying this next part for your sake..you have to forget about Jackson Frost."

My eyes widen. "Forget..forget about him...I-I can't. I won't! You've always been so jealous of him even though you meant nothing to me then and now. Ever since I met Jack I wanted to be more than friends with him..but with you, Astrid, I see you as nothing more as a friend. I know that sounds horrible, but its how I feel.." Then she punched me in the face and ran away. I think she was crying, but it wasn't my fault she was acting like complete jerk..

At school  
I had continued my day as usual but that was before my life got screwed with again. There was a new kid. He looked just like Jack.. I was ready to cry, but I didn't. Yeah his face looked like **_my_** Jack, but this new kid's hair wasn't black, it was white like the snow outside.. his eyes were blue like I don't know I'm not this, but I'll admit he is handsome, but I had to stay loyal to the one that had loved me. It was weird cause his seat was next to mine. All of sudden I acted weird. Like I did around Jack. I didn't like it..

I took a seat and the white haired boy spoke. "Hi, I'm Jack." He said. It pained me to hear the name but I kept myself together. "Hiccup." with that we shook hands which I thought was a bit weird. "I know I've seen you around before." Not many kids our age shake hands with another. It made me a bit happy to be noticed by someone that wasn't actually a friend like Astrid or the twins or something. We heard the bell ring and we both still had a hold on each others hands. We both blushed and I kept my hands inside the old hoodie Jack gave to me for my birthday. Wait did that kid say he's seen me before?

Flash Back:  
We were sitting on Jack's bed and I watched him walk over to his closet to retrieve a new hoodie. I wanted one of his hoodies since they were always smelt like him. He didn't know that's why I wanted it, but after hours of telling him to keep them he agreed and the next thing I knew he gave me his favorite grey hoodie for my birthday. Luckily we were alone in my room and the party was over because he got really handsy with me and told me to try on the hoodie or he'd continue. I wanted both so tried on my gift. It was a bit baggy, but that's how I liked them. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my torso. "You look great, Hic." he whispered. "T-thanks, Jack.. I love it..."

"I love you too, Hic.." He was always able to see the true meaning behind my words. I turned around and hugged him back.

xx

It wasn't long until I was interrupted by the teacher and the final bell. Jack looked over at me a few times I think he likes me. It hurts to be around him. He's too much like **_my_** Jack. It ripped my heart out. I just wanted to run away and hide. I wanted to bleed out and die. I wanted to die and spend the rest of forever with **_my_** Jack. Class seemed to fly by. I hadn't noticed I ran out of there. "Hiccup!" I'm going crazy he's not real. Jack's dead.. I made it outside and continued to run home. Thank god that was my last class. "Hiccup!" I continued to hear my name being called but that didn't stop me. Then I felt someone grab my arm I looked back and saw this new Jack. I tried pull away but he kept a firm grip. "Let go of me!" I yelled.

"No, Hiccup, not till you tell me why you ran out of there like that." He looked over and saw the woods. Those dreaded woods I haven't been there in forever and I intend to keep it that way. He dragged me into the woods. That's when things got worse. He tripped on a root and caused the two of us to fall. I heard Jack loss his breathe as fell on top of him. We stared into each other's eyes and I don't know how it happened but we both lean in on each other and we kissed. His hand was placed on my cheek and his other on my waist. My arms went around Jack's neck and it felt so good but I felt so dirty for kissing someone else. I can't believe I kissed back..it was even worse because this kid looked like **_my_** Jack. We end up French kissing. The kiss must have lasted at least lasted ten or fifteen minuets. When he pulled back I quickly got off of him. He got up himself and walked over to me. "I've like you for awhile Hiccup. I've tried to talk to you but you always disappeared." He said putting his arms around me again. I wanted to push him away but it was so nice to be held again. "How long have you lived here?" I asked. "Since this school year started." I finally pushed him away and he stared at me.

"So I'm guessing you don't like me?"

"It's not that it's just your to much like my last boyfriend. His name was Jackson frost, but everyone called him Jack." Jack smiled. "Well, that's weird that's my name. What happen to him if you don't mind me asking." I stepped back. "He..he died...two years ago today. In these woods there's a lake not too far from here. That's where it happened. He got trapped under the ice." Jack's smile faded. "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know, but the more you tell me the weirder my situation gets. I don't remember my past but I woke up at the lake your talking about. Do think I could be the Jack from your past?" "I-I don't know..but there is only one way I can know for sure." Jack gave me a weird look. "What is it?" "D-do you hear voices like someone saying that they're the man in the moon?" He nodded. "It doesn't happen to often but yeah I hear it." The next thing I knew I was in his arms hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much.." I sobbed. "Shh..it's okay Hic. It's okay.." He held me tightly and I melted in his arms. My life could be normal again..I could be happy. "Maybe tomorrow we could talk and you could tell me about us..sound good?" I nodded happily, I could still feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Hiccup, I think we should keep this a secret for awhile. Just for a few months." I nodded. "Yeah. Sounds fair." We continued to hold each for awhile when we realized the time I realized it was pass my curfew.

"So are you going to go home?" Jack shook his head. "I'm kinda homeless.." He explained looking at the ground. I grabbed Jack's wrist and lead him to my house. "Your an idiot sometimes, you know that." He chuckled. "I do now..thanks Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 2: Let it go?

_**Hello everypony this is your captian speacking and i just wanted to thank everyone for reading this, adding totheir favorites, and following it. The comments made me change my mind about canceling the story, so thank you to evryone who commented. You saved a lot of hearts from being broken. Enjoy~**_

Jack's Pov

I all of a sudden I jolted awake and looked around for Hiccup. He wasn't there and I noticed that wasn't in the cave I normally slept in then I felt something on my hips. I looked down and sighed relief. There was my Hic..I was relieved to see him. When I talked to him earlier I knew there was something about him. Something that made him different, but I'm worried. Hiccup doesn't know about my powers, he doesn't know that I'm a freak. It not normal for people to shoot snow and ice from their finger tips. I was so nervous, I was afraid of loosing him. I can't even imagine the hell I put him through. What if I'm not who we both think I am. I worry about that for Hiccup's sake.

It felt nice to be held by someone, the was one problem. It was too hot in the bed, in the room, even being next to Hiccup. I debated weather or not to use my powers or not. If I do it too much I could end up making a horrible blizzard and not like the ones from Dairy Queen. I made a small snow ball and laid back down putting it on my forehead. Hiccup snuggled close to me with his head on my chest. I smiled and put my arm around his waist, then I felt something hot and _really _hard. I looked down seeing **the** sexiest thing ever. There was a bulge between his legs and holy hell I died when I heard the moans and whimpers he would be made. It was so hard not to jump all over him and touch every single inch of him. I wish he would stop being so sexy..  
Out the of the blue Hiccup woke up and stared at me. "What?" I asked. He was blushing so deep it looked really weird but it so adorable at the same time. "J-Jack..don't stop.." he moaned. "What are you even talking about?" I was totally clueless. "Look a-at your ha-hand.." I looked at my had as I was told and realized I had been groping the shit out of him. With me being the cluts I am I fell of the bed slamming my head against the floor. "Aw man, Hic, I'm sorry I hadn't noticed till you said something, its the honest truth." he had sat up in the bed with his feet dangling over the side. I noticed his foot..it was gone basically. "Hiccup, what happened?" I asked. "Oh, my foot? I lost it in a car accident and I didn't like the kind that the showed me in some weird book. So I decided to make my own. Pretty neat, huh?" I nodded in agreement and saw that it was a somewhat simple contraption. Its hard to explain, its got a spring in it and it looked like it bounced when he walked. "Does it hurt?" He shook his head. "It get sore on occasion, but nothing too bad. It happened not long after I lost you.. Now get up and come back to bed." I nodded and crawled beside him.

xx

The next morning I woke up alone in bed looking for Hiccup seconds later someone came through the door of his room. "Jack, get up. We've got to get ready for school." I groaned at the statement. "I don't wanna go to school.." I pouted. I heard them walk to the bed. "If you don't get up you can't see Hiccup." I dashed out of bed and fixed my hair, then I heard the person laughing. "Well, that got you up. I'm going to have to use that more often." I turned around to yell at them but it was Hiccup making get up. "Hey, that's not cool, Hic.." I pouted. "Wait, we don't have school it's the fucking weekend." He smiled at me. "I know, I just wanted you up. Come on, you said we were going to hang out today." I followed happily. "Where are going?" He shrugged. "The woods okay with you?" "Sure." When were at the opening of the woods I took his hand holding it tightly. "Is this okay with you?" He leaned on my shoulder, so I took it as a yes. "So later.." I cleared my throat a bit. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"  
"A movie sounds nice. We should go around noon or something." We hadn't been paying attention to where we were going, but I didn't mind. We were at the lake. Weird.. "Yeah." Then BAM I hit the ground again landing with Hiccup under me. "Shit, Hiccup, why do you keep doing this to me?" he had a confused look on his face. "What is it? If you want me to change-" I cut him off. "No. I don't want you to change. Its just your so cute it was distracting.." I laid my head on his chest. "Don't ever want you to change, Hic..promise me you won't." I could feel him starring at me.

"Jack.."

"Promise!" I had know idea what came over me. I just really needed him to promise.

Hiccup made me sit on his lap it was weird. I prefer him sitting on _**my**_ lap. Anyway, he kissed my forehead and I slowly began to calm down.

"Good, now, come 're, you little shit.." I said leaning toward him.

"No problem.." he leaned as well until our lips met and I kissed the shit out of him again. When our kisses became this heated I have no control over anything I do. He was panting heavily. "Jack..Jack h-harder.." He was confusing me again, I looked down at my hand I was groping him again. I didn't hesitate to push harder, just a little. "Come here, Hic, you'll have your fun soon enough." He came as I commanded and I took him in to my arms in a bridal position. He whined and whimpered at the loss of my touch.

The cave I stayed in had a small mattress and some other stuff, but that doesn't matter all I thought about was Hiccup and his little problem. He had his arms around my neck and sat on the old mattress with Hic on my lap. I snickered when I felt his dick against my stomach. "I'm ready when you are." He told me. Hic didn't have to wait long for his 'treatment'. I slammed our lips together pinning him down on the mattress. He yelped in surprise and squirmed a bit. I was rough as I kissed him. I quickly ripped off his pants causing his boxers to be slightly crocked on his hips. Then my phone went off. "Damn it, Hic, I'm sorry. I'll be right back okay..and don't move till I get back. " he nodded. "Hurry.." I chuckled and walked outside to answer the phone. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyway. Its not the smartest thing to do, but I wasn't thinking cause my head was still a bit fuzzy from Hiccup's little problem..

"Hello?"

"This is Jack Frost, it not?" asked the person. I think they were Russian but I'm not sure. "Yeah, but how did you get my number?" "Why the man in the moon of course." the Russian responded.

"You hear him too? Who are you?"

"My name is North. I'm one of the guardians and that's why I'm contacting you. You are a guardian as well, Jack. We will be coming for you in a month so be sure to be ready. Good bye." I tried to stop North from hanging up, but I was too late. I walked over to one of the cave walls and slid down forgetting about Hiccup. Hiccup was going to hate me when he finds out..I have to tell him. After the movie I'll use the little money I have and take him out to eat then tell him. I can already tell its not going to be easy. I don't want to hurt him again..

I don't know how long I was out there, but all of a sudden all of my worries just disappeared. I looked in the direction of where I had felt something out of my shoulder. I was so glad to see Hiccup. Instantly my arms were around him, hugging him tightly. "Jack? Jack, what's wrong? Who called you?" I buried my face deep in his neck taking as much of his scent as I could. "Jack, for real what's wrong I was worried about you. You've been gone for a half an hour. I figured you left.." I chuckled and lifted my face a little. "Yeah and you call me an idiot. You know never leave you.." then I remembered what North said.

_You are a guardian as well, Jack. We will be coming for you in a month._

A month..one measly month to spend time with the person I love. One fucking month I'll be taken from him and I'll probably never see him again.. "Do you wanna go see that movie now?" Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, but aren't you going to tell me what wrong? I-I mean if you want to that is.." "I'll tell you Hic, just not now. I'm still taking it in..I don't know what to do. But right now it doesn't matter. All I want to do now is hang out with you.." he smiled at my comment and hugged me back. He was so warm.. "Come on lets go to see that movie. Is there a certain one you want to see?" he nodded. "It's a bit girly, but I would like to see frozen.. If that's okay with you." "It's okay with me."

With that we started walking to the movies. It was colder than it was earlier and Hiccup forgot his coat. I took mine off and got behind him throwing it over his head. "There you go." he jumped in surprise and stared at me when I got it over his head. "Jack, you scared the heck out of me and what about you? Won't you get cold?" I shook my head. "Nope the cold never bothered me." The closer and closer we got the theater the less time I spent worrying about this North guy and what he told me. But what I don't under stand, what did he mean by 'we'? Are there more guardians? _No stop thinking about it. You need to spend as much time with Hiccup as you can._ I told myself..I hate the truth..

We walked inside the theater and I went to get the tickets while Hiccup went to get some food and stuff. We got back together at the door of the room where were suppose to watch our movie. I lead Hiccup to the farthest corner of the room and sat down pulling him on my lap. "J-jack, what are you thinking? We're in public?!" he whispered. "So, no one can see us. Its only a bunch of little kids and like three other teenagers. I highly doubt they're from school." I sat all the popcorn in the floor and pulled Hiccup closer to me. "Plus I never took care of you.." My voice was sly and mischievous. "N-not now..we're in public." "So, the only thing they would now is that you belong to me and I love you." then as the room became darker I leaned to kiss Hiccup and let my hands do whatever. Hiccup kissed back and let small moans escape his lips. Luckily no one sat near us. "Jack..Jack the movie's s-starting." I pouted playfully and let him be as he leaned against me to watch the movie.

A few hours later

I know what I have to do now. That Frozen movie was kind of like my life. It's like Elsa said 'Conceal it, don't feel it.' It may not have worked for her, but I'm sure I could do it. My power isn't out of control like her's, so I might be able to do it. I have to it's the only way I can stay with Hiccup.


End file.
